Starstar's Destiny
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: "There is a prophecy," she said. "Starkit will become leader. A awesome leader, and she will bring peace to all the Clans, since they will be fighting and stuff."
1. Prologue: IT IS BORN!

Lightning cracked across the sky. Thunder made cat's ears hurt, yet loud wailing made the cats ears hurt even more.

"Where are the kiiiitttttsss?" a brown cat was pacing outside the nursery. He had giant amber eyes and tiny ears.

"They're coming," reassured a white cat with brown polka dots on her legs and face. "Whennnnn?" whined the brown cat.

"Shut up, Smallears!" snapped a black cat with brilliant green eyes. "You whining won't make anything better." Smallears flattened his very very very small ears and curled up on the grass, whimpering.

Screeching split the air, and the white cat emerged from the nursery. "Three kits are dead." Another screech. "Oh, there's one more." The brown cat shoved the white cat out of the way. "Move, fool!" The white cat whimpered and began looking at her nails.

"She's beautiful," mewed the brown cat, smiling at the one living kit. "I know," his mate purred. "But she's not as beautiful as me."

Smallears murmured agreement. His mate, Prettyflower, had beautiful, glossy, slick white fur, and pretty blue eyes that shined very brightly. She was perfect.

"What will you name her?" Smallears asked, touching the kit with the tip of his tail. "Hmmmm..." Prettyflower hmmm'd. Even her hmmming was beautiful. "Starkit." Smallear looked at the kit.

"When she becomes leader," he mewed as-a-matter-of-factly, "she will be named Starstar." Prettyflower smiled prettily, her perfect white, sharp teeth glinting.

Starkit had pretty white fur with grey speckles on her hind legs and a short, fluffy tail. "She is so beautiful!" Prettyflower cleared her throat.

"Er, not as beautiful as you, dear." Smallears' mate smiled. "Of course I am." Suddenly the white cat padded into the nursery.

"There is a prophecy," she said. "Starkit will become leader. A awesome leader, and she will bring peace to all the Clans, since they will be fighting and stuff." Then the medicine cat walked out as if she hadn't said anything.

"Whitemist is so weird," Prettyflower scoffed. "Don't you agree with me, Smallears?" The tom wasn't listening.

He was looking after the medicine cat, his jaw dropped open, his tongue hanging off the side of his jaw, panting heavily.

"Hey!" Prettyflower shouted. "I'm your _mate_, remember?" Smallears immediatly turned his head and looked at the she-cat, nodding absently.

"Uh, yeah. I love you, Prettyflower." The cat snorted and curled up around her beautiful kit.

So Starkit's destiny begins right... now.


	2. Chapter 1: YOU'RE A BIG FARTY FACE!

Starkit squirmed around near Prettyflower's belly, trying to get away from her snoring mother. "Stop squirming!" Prettyflower complained. Starkit froze.

"Aren't you asleep?" Starkit asked, looking at the white she-cat. "I... went.. huntkjahri." her words were cut off into blabble. Starkit sighed, then got up and pranced out of the nursery.

As she went out of the nursery, cats stared at her.

"Why is her name Starkit?"  
"_StarClan, _she is ug-lee!"

"Her fur color _so _doesn't go with her eyes."  
"I'm hungry."  
"Bloop."

Starkit watched Tootkit and Fartkit as they played headbutt, which was when they rammed into each other until one of them passed out. Starkit approached them. "Hi!" she said.

Tootkit glared at Starkit. She had yellow fur and dark blue eyes. Fartkit had dark grey fur and derpy green eyes.

"What do _you _want?" Tootkit said with a scoff.

"To play," Starkit replied.

"We won't let you play," Tootkit scoffed.

"Why?"  
"Because I said so," Tootkit scoffed.

"That's not an answer."  
"So?" Tootkit scoffed.

"Gimme an answer!" Starkit commanded.

"Well," Tootkit explain/scoffed, "you're stupid and ugly! And your fur color doesn't go with your eyes, you big farty face!" She tossed her head to look at Fartkit, who was picking his nose. "Don't you agree with me, Farkit?"

Farkit blinked one eye, then the other. "Whaaaa," he said.

"Isn't Starkit a big farty face?" Tootkit scoffed.

"Uhhhh... ya," Fartkit said. Then he fell over because he forgot how to sit.

"Go away, you big farty face!" Tootkit scelled(scoffed and yelled).

Starkit ran off, crying. She buried her face in her mother's big, bloated belly. Snot ran from her nose, and tears fell from her giant, crystal blue eyes. "Mommy, do you love me?" she sniffled.

Prettyflower kicked her daughter with her hind leg and turned over, snoring out of her mouth and nose. "A' COURSE," Prettyflower yowled in her sleep.

Starkit blew her nose in her mother's fur, making the fur all greeny and slimy. Prettyflower didn't know cuz she was sleep.

"ILU, mama," Starkit said, and cuddled into the slimy snotty fur. Prettyflower rolled over and squished Starkit.

_**-x-**_

**Sorry for not updating!**

**Lightflame The Warrior : Smallears will definetly cheat on Prettyflower c:**

**The Gone Angel : Thanks! Glad you liked it XD**

**The Magic Catgirl : That got rewritten XD**

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger : She will become an awesome leader c:**


End file.
